


In infirmitas veritas

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, General au, M/M, Rhys is a little zoned out on medicine, admits some feelings for Tim, it's okay because Tim is also smitten hehe, just an excuse for some plotless fluff, sickess/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Rhys is sick, and Tim makes him actually get some rest and takes sweet care of him.Just an excuse for some cute fluff :)





	In infirmitas veritas

**Author's Note:**

> I feel it would do the rhysothy section a disservice not to post on ao3 too haha :D Originally posted on my tumblr [here](https://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/160073908690/let-me-help-you-rhack-or-rhysothy-maybe-with). Enjoy! :3

“It’s okay, I’ve got it…”

“I’ve been telling you, you don’t.”

“It’s just a little cold–”

“You were running a high fever and thought you were the mayor of Eden-5 yesterday.”

Rhys gave Tim a hangdog sort of look only made more pathetic by the red nose and glazed eyes accompanying the flu he’d been suffering all week. Tim gave the sick, amber-haired man a sympathetic grimace, hands on his hips as Rhys tried to make himself some soup. The attempt was going poorly, if it was going at all.  


“Would you get back in bed please and just _ask_ me when you want something?”

“I don’t wanna put you out.” He chose that moment to sniffle and wobble somewhat on his feet, and Tim wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed his cheek against Rhys’ much hotter one.

“You’re _not_ , okay?” Tim sighed as Rhys leaned into him, though he was sure it was more subconscious than willingly accepting the other man’s assistance. “I know we haven’t been dating that long but–”

“Tim-”

“Let me help you. I _want_ to help. Just until I’m sure you won’t accidentally set the apartment on fire by microwaving soup.”

Rhys frowned. “That was one time–”

“You left the metal spoon in the bowl.” Rhys shut his mouth, tired and begrudgingly knowing Tim was right. “You’re probably dragging this out longer than it needs to be by not resting.” Tim steered his patient out of the kitchen and towards his bedroom, and Rhys went without a fuss.

“…this sucks.”

“I know, but you’ll feel better if you actually stay in bed and _rest_ ,” Tim lightly admonished.

“That’s not what I meant,” Rhys whined as the other man put him into bed and pulled the covers over him. “We were supposed to go away this weekend. I was looking forward to room service.”

Tim smiled at that and brushed a hand through Rhys’ hair. “I don’t care, I promise. We can always go some other time. And I can still give you room service.”

The joke made Rhys smile, but he still bemoaned the loss of their little getaway. “But we don’t know when we’ll both have time off together again.”

“Just be glad we didn’t use any vacation days, and that you have paid sick leave.” Tim pressed a lingering kiss to Rhys’ forehead, then pulled back with a concerned look. “You’re a little hot. I’m going to grab you a cold cloth and some medicine.”

Rhys grabbed for Tim’s hand before he could go, and Tim gave him a comforting squeeze. “Don’t forget my soup.”

Tim snickered before promising he wouldn’t, and he told Rhys to rest, and to _please_ stay put. Rhys smiled and promised, and watched him go before snuggling into the blankets. 

Truth be told, he was exhausted. He knew he should have taken time off much sooner instead of carrying on working through the sickness, and now he felt way worse, just like Tim had said. Though as much as he protested, he secretly loved that Tim was there, and furthermore that the other man _wanted_ to take care of him. It made him all warm and fuzzy.

…though truthfully that might’ve been the fever and the cold medicine talking. It was hard to tell in this state.  


“…s…. _Rhys_.”

There was chuckling, and Rhys opened sleepy eyes, becoming aware of the cool cloth on his forehead and a recently-placed mug of what he assumed was soup on the bedside table. 

“What were you dreaming about?” Tim asked, sitting next to Rhys and slowly rubbing circles in the other man’s back.

“I wasn’t sleeping. Just shut my eyes for a few minutes.”

“You were,” Tim accused with a smile. “Long enough for me to put in some laundry and change that cloth twice.” Rhys frowned up at him in obvious disbelief. “You were murmuring,” Tim went on.

“…just put me out of my misery,” Rhys begged, embarrassed at his own vulnerability. 

Tim laughed as he removed the cool cloth from Rhys’ head once more, large palm over Rhys’ skin. “Well, you’ve cooled off considerably, so that’s good. Are you hungry?” Rhys shook his head. “Well at least take some medicine for me.” 

“Is that water or soup in that mug?” Rhys asked as he sat up, accepting some cold pills with a weary look. The sooner he could get through this, the better.

“Soup. You were sleeping though, so it might be cold now.”

“I probably won’t taste it anyways,” Rhys said pitifully, popping the pills in his mouth and using the soup to chase it. He made a face and looked down into the mug judgmentally.

“Did I do it wrong?” Tim asked with concern.

“No, of course not.” It was canned soup, but it was sweet that Tim wanted to take responsibility. God, Rhys was pretty sure he was in love with the other man at this point for all his fussing and care. What he did to deserve someone as sweet and caring as Tim, he frankly didn’t know. “I just can’t taste anything.”

“Can I get you something else?”

Rhys whined, just wanting Tim, and Tim close, and Tim holding him in bed, and maybe Tim watching over him while he slept.

“I can do that,” the other man promised with an amused, yet pleased smirk.

Rhys gave him a glazed, wide-eyed look. “Did I say that out loud?”

The other man only laughed, though it was a fond, gentle sound. He climbed in the opposite side of the bed and wrapped arms around Rhys as the sickly man cuddled into his embrace, face red from embarrassment and _not_ from fever. Tim didn’t seem to mind though, and just pet at him soothingly.  


Rhys couldn’t smell much and his senses were all dulled, but Tim’s embrace was strong and caring, and Rhys could smell traces of Tim’s shampoo and fabric softener. It was calm and comfort, and Rhys fully relaxed into the other man. Tim pet at him, kissing his neck once and nuzzling him fondly. 

“Thank you, Tim,” Rhys murmured, grasping at him for comfort and reassurance. His strong arms, gentle voice, and that sweet smile just for Rhys was going to get him over this flu, come hell or high water. “Just don’t get sick though, okay? Because this really does suck.”

Tim snorted. “That’s not something I have much of a say in.” Rhys groaned guiltily, and Tim pet at him with a smile. “Don’t worry, if I get sick, you can just return the favor.”

Rhys knew he was teasing, but the thought made him smile. Tim was there for him, and he would most assuredly be there for Tim if their places were switched. Yes, if he wasn’t already sure he was halfway ass over tea kettle for Tim, then the gentle care and concern with which Tim treated him might definitely do it.

Some dazed part of him wanted to remain sick, if only for Tim to stay by his side and cuddle him and gently kiss his forehead. In this state, it was way too easy for him to realize how absolutely in love with Tim he must actually be, regardless of how short they’d been dating for. He wanted to wrap his arms around the other man, kiss every freckle on his body, and never let him go.

Tim’s gentle chuckling reached Rhys’ ears, and he somewhat dazedly looked up at the other man, the medicine already taking effect and pulling him under. Tim pressed an amused kiss to his forehead and stroked his back, feeling all the more fond of the man in his arms. 

“Get some rest, Mr. Mayor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys is smitten, but Tim thinks he's so cute and dorky they just belong together ahahah and yes, Rhys totally admitted how in love he is with Tim. Bless the medicine and sickness haze hahaha :)
> 
> Leave a comment if you read ;) WOO! 
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


End file.
